Pure Evil
by Seraph Serpent
Summary: Tom Riddle is just an ordinary boy growing up in an ordinary Orphanage. Well not really. There are secrets about himself he's about to learn. Written diarystyle. Ok, not the greatest, but I don't hate it enough to delete it.
1. February

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  

February 1

5:15 pm

Bread and soup for dinner again, if you can even call it that.  I mean it was more like crumbs from last night's dinner and the watered leftovers from last week's stew.  Orphanages suck.  My stomach's growling at me so much that Ribs told me to shut up.  Like I did it on purpose.  Besides, he snores.  I wonder if my socks will muffle the noise?

Feb 2

1:00 am

I guess Ribs doesn't want my socks in his mouth.  Still it was worth a try. 

6:20 am

Breakfast sucked.  It wasn't even breakfast.  It was left overs from last night.  How in heaven's name does Pig stay so fat?  If lunch is leftovers again I think I'll just skip it and try to eat Pig.  Seriously, if we ambushed him and roasted him he'd feed our entire room for a month.  

6:21 am

Maybe more.  But that'd be pretty gross.  

6:28 am

It'd be food though.  I wonder if the dirt would detract from the taste.

12:34 pm

Mr. All Powerful Evil, our supervisor forgot about lunch.  Pig really does look good now.  I wonder if he'd mind me eating part of his arm.

11:46 pm

Ribs took my socks.  Now how am I going to make him stop snoring?

11:57 pm

Not to self.  Never try to steal Pig's socks, even for anti snoring purpose.  I wonder how many bones he broke. 

Feb 6

4:02 pm

Erlack, erlack, double erlack.

I went into the loo and Raven was in his nuddy-pants!  I mean does this guy have no respect for others?  I didn't want to see that.  When he saw me he said, "be a nice bloke and pass me my trousers."

Erlack.  I'm never going to get over that experience.  I never want to think about it again.

4:06 pm

He's so pasty and white.  

4:07 pm

And scrawny.  I think he's even skinnier than ribs and Ribs only weighs like 55 lbs.

Feb 7

7:35 pm

Raven, Pig, Ribs and me all had the greatest laugh.  We snuck upstairs while everyone else was pretending to be having dinner.  (Diluted rice if there is such a thing)  I picked to lock to Mr. All Powerful Evil's room.  He leaves his knickers on the floor!  And they have flowers on them.  I would say he had a lady friend up there but no one would want to be with him.  His ears would get in the way.   Raven threw them at me.  The knickers, not the ears.  "Whitey, hang these out the window."  That's when Ribs found the bra.  After a more thorough search we found a nice lacy nightdress.  He really shouldn't leave his stuff lying around.  It might get *cough* misplaced *cough*.  When the head supervisor came he asked Evil why there was women's clothing hanging from the windows.   We don't get dinner for a week.

7:36 pm

It was worth it though.

9:05 pm

Bloody hungry.  Pig should really share his fat reserves with the rest of us.

Feb 8

12:01 am

Raven hit me with his bloody nose.  Or maybe I should say beak.  I tried pushing him off the bed but he claims he's scared of the dark.  

12:02 am

Why does he want to sleep with me?  Maybe cause I saw him naked.

12:03 am

Erlack.  Now I have that mental picture in my head.  Must think of something else.  Mr. All Evil has a bra.  And flowered knickers.  He sleeps with a nightdress.  Ew, bad picture!  Shut up Whitey.

12:04 am

At least I didn't see him naked.  

SHUT UP Whitey!

Feb 15

6:00 pm

In line for the loo

I never thought din-din would ever taste that good.  Somehow diluted mouldy rice didn't make me sick tonight.  Well actually it does.  That's why I'm waiting for the loo.  But I held it longer than most of the other boys.  Raven was the first one in here.  Maybe that's why he's like a twig.

11:12 pm

Ribs suggested we go outside and howl at the moon.  He's a madman.  I've never met anyone as mad as him.  So that's why we're outside howling at the moon.  Because we enjoy being madmen.  Plus Evil hates it.  Behind the shed so Evil can't see us.  He thinks we're coyotes.  He must be the densest person I know.  

12:14 am

It's nippy out.  I suggested we go back inside but Ribs isn't done howling yet.  I think he must be part wolf.  I wonder if he was if he'd eat Evil for us.  Then we could hang his knickers out the window as much as we'd like.  But he wouldn't be there to yell at us so what's the point?

12:15 am

Me and Pig went inside.  I wonder if Raven and Ribs are going to dance in the nude under the almost full moon.  Erlack.  That's disgusting, I'm going to bed now.

12:16 am

Threw Ribs socks at him from the window.  I think I hit him cause he yelped.  Like a dog.  I really think he's turning into a wolf.  Maybe he'd go hunting and get us some food.

Feb 27

11:02 pm

Some stupid prats came and took one of the smaller boys.  Well he'll have a nice life.  He'll get to eat real food.  

11:05 pm

What is real food?  I've never actually had any so I'm not even sure it exists.  Pig says it does.  He came when he was four so he can remember something of the real world.  He says after you eat real food you never have to throw up.  I wish I could believe him, I really do.  

11:09

Still I wish some prats would come and take me.  It'd be nice to try this 'real food'


	2. March

March 9

7:00 am

Wonderment of all wonderments.  I wonder what Evil's been thinking.  The girls' orphanage down the road is being shut down so they're all coming here.  That means less space, less food, and more noise.  This world is merciless!

March 11

11:09 pm

It's official now.  The girls moved in today.  We had to double up on rooms, so now there are twice as many boys in here and the same number of bunks.  That means we have to share.  At least I don't have to sleep with Pig.  I don't think we'd both fit. At least Raven's skinny.  Although his beak does get in the way sometimes.  I think the meals are better though.  For some reason Evil thinks that girls need more nutrients than us so now we get dilute rice with no mould.  Hurrah, no one threw up today.  And some of the girls are kind of cute.

March 12 

12:05 am

I just realised something.  I'm turning 11 soon.  I wonder if anyone else knows.  Ribs turned 10 in December.   We stole Evil's fags and used them as candles.  Evil's socks caught fire.  It's a good thing we pretended his socks were the cake instead of mine.  We barely hid the evidence.  Since he couldn't prove it we only missed dinner for that day for being outside.  Hm.  Maybe we can steal his hairpins instead this time.  He won't notice if we only steal eleven of them.  

12:06 am

Er, he did notice when I took his hammer.  But I needed that!  Pig sat on a chair and it needed fixing!

Mach 16

4:35 pm

In Evil's Office

Being yelled at

Does he seriously think I care about what his supervisor thinks?  Besides, he is crazy.  He wears girls' knickers.  If that's not loony, you tell me what is.  Exactly.  Ribs thought it was funny.  Everyone thought it was funny.  Even those prat girls.  That's what Evil gets for putting me on kitchen duty.  I don't think he realised how useful bras are when you're short bowls.  It's funny he didn't ask where I got it from.  Maybe he just figures I stole it from his room.  Er, I did. 

5:02 pm

In the loo.

This is the only place the girls can't find me.  This one girl with really big lips keeps following me around.  And I just got out of Evil's clutches three minutes ago!  On the bright side she did offer to bring me din-din every night since I'm not allowed to eat for eternity.  

9:59 pm

In bed

Raven is practically on top of me.  At least he's warm.  I wonder why Evil kept looking at me like that when he was yelling at me.  It was really freaky.  He almost looked like he fancied me.  That'd be so gross.  But then again, he does have a nightdress.

10:00 pm

What if he tried to snog me?

Erlack

Erlack

I'd rather be snogged by Bigmouth!

10:02 pm

Or Raven.

Er, maybe not.

March 19

9:46 am

Evil thinks we want to distress him.  We took all his bed sheets and made a tent in the girls lavatory with them.   We could hear him yelling when we were in the garden.  Then he came running up to us all cross-eyed and red-faced.  His ears were sort of flapping too.  Maybe that was from the breeze.  

10:00 am

Evil is making us clean the ceiling with a toothbrush.  I wonder what kind of damage we could do with them.

5:24 pm

Hahahahahahahahaha

Evil found our message.  Oh dear lord that was funny.  His head nearly exploded.  Raven 'found' a bottle of ink in Evil's room.  We rearranged the letters in my name and wrote, "Beware of I am Lord Voldemort" in every room.

Hahahahahahahahaha

March 24

4:02 am

Ribs is snoring even louder lately.  I tried covering my ears but it didn't work.  He coughs a lot too.  Yesterday there was blood on the hanky, but we pretended we didn't see it.  If Evil found out, Ribs would be on bed arrest.

March 26

11:45 am

Raven found this really cool paint in the utility cupboard.  It's really deep red.  We borrowed it.  I wonder how long till Evil finds his message.

12:16 pm

Oop, he found it.  I was sitting around the corner and I heard him say "Beware of Lord Voldemort, Evil meet your match… Whitey!"  I almost peed my pants laughing or else he wouldn't have found me.  I asked him if he was scared.  He just smacked me in the back of the head.

5:16 pm

Honestly Evil comes up with the dumbest things for me to do.  He made me count all the brown beans in the bag and then wash each one individually.  He told me there's no way I can do any damage with beans.  Little does he know

9:21 pm

Glue + beans = great fun.  Beware Voldemort is now glued to Evil's plate.  When I brought him his dinner he thought he could ruin my art work by throwing it on the floor.  His face when I picked it up and handed it back to him was priceless.

9:22 pm

I didn't get any dinner but the look on his face was worth it.

9:23 pm

How does he know that I'm Lord Voldemort.  It could have been any of us.  He really has no brain so it's not like he unscrambled the letters.

March 31

7:19 pm

Bigmouth is on the prowl.  She's started calling me Voldemort.  Erg, I want to kick her every time she does it.  Does she not realise that's not my name?  It's sole purpose is to annoy Evil and of that it does a great job.

7:21 pm

She's sitting there batting her eyelashes at me.  It's disgusting.  It truly is.  

7:23 pm

Who's she trying to kid?  I have too many jokes for Evil to be bothered with a girl.  She should know that.


	3. April

April 2

1:56 am

Ribs is getting better I think.  We made him stay in bed all last week.  Actually we stayed with him so he wouldn't go anywhere.  Evil looked in on us, really suspicious like we weren't allowed to have a rest from being his enemies.  The rest of us were really quiet so Ribs could sleep.  We made a really good list of things for Evil though so it wasn't a complete waste of time.

10:36 pm

I think I sprained my wrist.  I was climbing the oak tree in the garden to hang up Evil's nightdress when I fell out.  

10:37 pm

Bloody painful.  Can't tell Evil.  He'll ask why I was up there and then I'd have to make something up.

April 3

6:23 am

My wrist is twice its normal size.  Evil's getting worried now, he thinks we've done something truly awful and he's just waiting to find it.  But really, with a wrist like this what fun can a boy have?

April 4

11:13 pm

Evil made me bandage my wrist.  I think one of the girls told him.  Plus I'm not allowed outside for a week because I was climbing the tree.  The old prat must not have had any fun growing up.  All he ever did was try on girls dresses and prance around like a loony.

April 13 

12:01 pm

I was reading Raven's book on torture. I wonder how long we would have to stretch Evil on the rack before he broke?  

 April 19

7:13 pm

I think I'm going to die.  Bigmouth tried to snog me.  Well actually she succeeded.  She pounced on me and almost sucked my face off.  Not cool.  I'm surprised I didn't choke to death on her tongue.  Are you supposed to shove your tongue down each other's throats?  That's nauseating.  I think I'll keep my tongue for myself thanks.  If I ever become supreme evil like Evil, girls like big mouth will be locked in a closet.  But I'll never be like Evil because I'll never want to snog me.  I wonder what's so snoggable about me anyway?

7:26 pm

In the loo, looking in the mirror

I have a small mouth.  And my eyes are kind of slanty.  I think that's from all Pig's beatings.  I wonder if I wasn't me if I would snog me?  I'll try looking at myself from the side.  Well, my profile's quite nice.  I'm still not sure if I'm snogging material.  Maybe I'll ask Evil.  Next time the supervisor's here.  Snigger.

April 20

3:01 pm

Bigmouth asked if I wanted to touch her fanny!  I think I hurt her feelings when I laughed at her.  I didn't mean to laugh it just kind of came out.  If I wanted to touch a fanny, I'm sure it wouldn't be hers.  Maybe the lass with the blue eyes.  She's quite gorgey.  

3:21 pm

I had to comfort Bigmouth.  I saw her on the steps crying.  She really is quite unattractive when she cries.  If it's possible her mouth gets even bigger.  And her eyes kind of bulge.  I told her Raven would touch her fanny but she didn't want him to.  Sometimes I wonder why girls are so strange.  

April 29

6:46 am

I'm real worried about Ribs.  He's really sick and coughing and stuff.  We finally told Evil and all he said was "oh well, he'll get over it." Ribs didn't even get up yesterday he was so sick.  He's all pale and his eyes are getting sunken.  I think he was crying last night but I didn't want to say anything or he'd be terribly embarrassed.


	4. May

May 3

11:15 pm

There was this old bloke that came in today.  He kind of scared me.  He was really tall and kept looking at me.  WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK AT ME? Do I have a snoggosity that is unmatchable?  And that old fellow had this twinkle in his eye the whole time like he was laughing at me.  Whyohwhyohwhy?  Then when I put a snake in Bigmouth's sneakers he just popped up out of nowhere.  It's like he was stalking me.  He wanted to speak to Evil privately.  I tried to listen by the door but the old guy Dimple-door I think was talking really quietly.  I could tell they were discussing me cause Evil was shrieking.  "You don't want him!  He's a trouble maker, always stealing things and pulling childish pranks" Honestly if I was that annoying you'd think Evil would be trying to get rid of me not trying to keep me.

11:16 pm

I wonder why Dimple-door wants me anyway. 

11:19 pm

I think it's because of my teeth.  I was looking at them this morning and they are quite nice.  Maybe that's why everyone wants to snog me so much.  

May 5

11:27 am

Ribs is getting more colour in his cheeks.  I don't think he's better because he still can't move too much without panting but at least he stays awake for several hours at a time now.

12:56 pm

Evil grounded me!  For no reason.  Someone stole his money or something and he blamed it on me.  What use do I have for money?  I never get to the bloody store! 

12:57 pm

And grounded!  No one gets grounded.  We get punishments and work stuff to do to redeem ourselves but Evil made me sit on my bed alone for the rest of the day.  With nothing to do.

12:59 pm

Time passes slowly when there's nothing to do.  Maybe I'll see what other names I can find for myself.

1:24 pm

If I combine Seth, Dee and Tara's name I come up with Death eaters.  That's pretty cool, although those aren't even their full names.

1:25 pm

I wonder if they'd like to be called that?

1:26 pm

Life takes so long when you're bored.

1:27 pm

happy boredom to me, happy boredom to me, happy boredom, happy boredom…

I think I'm going mad.

May 6

9:15 am

Ribs passed out today.  We were in the garden beheading slugs when he just keeled over.  He landed face first in the mud.  We thought he died or something.  

May 7

6:49 pm

Pig ate a giant beetle today!  I dared him to but I didn't think he'd do it. 

6:50 pm

He said it was quite tasty

6:51 pm

Maybe I'll start eating beetles instead of depending on Evil.  I think beetles have more nutritious value that Evil's food anyway.

May 15

7:49 am

Ribs says that journals are for girls.  I'm not a girl.  Well I don't think so.  Is it possible to turn into a girl halfway through life?  Maybe that's why Evil wants me so bad.  Maybe he fancies boys who turn into girls.  Maybe that's what he is!  I'm going to have to wash my brain now; it's filled with disgusting images.  

9:05 am

Lavatory duty sucks.  Why did I have to get caught?  At least I got rid of those disgusting mind pictures.  I just don't see what's so bad about hanging a little kid out the window.  I mean if we're not supposed to hang stuff on them why are there hook things?  Sure.  Evil says they're for flower boxes but I know better.  He has them there to hang his flowered knickers.  

May 16

6:02 am

Pig, Ribs, Raven and me had a bit of fun this morning.  I wonder what Evil will say when he finds the common room in the dinning hall.  I think I'll go for breakfast early just to see his reaction.  The sofa on Evil's table was my idea.  It took all four of us to get it up there.  Well actually Ribs and Raven are so small they only count as half a person each.  The boys in our room are going to eat at the end table.  We took the coffee tables and put them on the dinning tables and put the chairs around them, on the dinning tables.  It was like a dinning platform.  

6:12 am

How did Evil know it was us?  Granted we're the only ones who pull jokes but everyone else enjoys them.  We have to weed the bloody garden.  All of it.  That's all it is.  Weeds.  There's no grass.  Damn.

12:03 pm

Done, finally.  Evil doesn't know it yet but we kept all the weeds.  They're in a pile behind the big rock.

12:06 pm

Ribs suggested letting the weeds get filled with worms and wild animals then putting them in the kitchen.  I suggested we put them in Evil's knickers' drawer.  That'd be a laugh.  I wonder what he'd do.  Scream maybe.  Then tell me my snogging days with him are over.  Well technically they never began but in his mind anything's possible.

May 19

11:56 pm

Those little brats are so annoying.  They tried to follow us around and cause trouble just like us.  Ribs was going to let them but I think he just felt sorry for them because he'd be exactly the same way without us.  After a while we let them but we made them be our servants and call me Lord Voldemort.  Bloody hilarious if you ask me.  It's a shame Evil didn't think so.  


	5. June

June 16

11:56 am

Evil found his weeds.  He was not happy.  We were locked in the shed for 8 days.  Honestly, this man has a serious problem with over reacting.  It's not like we're super villains or anything.  Just mediocre.  

11:57 am

He cried!  Evil actually cried when he saw it.  I almost peed my pants laughing.  

11:58 am

It's a shame he had to open his closet when he did.  Then he wouldn't have found us.  Oh well, eight days in exile is worth it.  

June 17

8:24 am

Post came today.  There was a letter for me.  It's got this green writing and it's on this really nice paper.  Kind of stiff and yellowish.  More of a tan colour than yellow.  I can't wait to see what it says.  I'm going to hide in the loo where no one will bug me.

8:25 am

Pity I can't read cursive.

8:26 am

But I hear Bigmouth can.  I wonder if she's still sore about the whole fanny thing.  I wonder if she'll read for me if I promise to touch her fanny.

8:37 am

I finally found Bigmouth.  I had to chase her for five minutes before she'd let me talk to her.  Good thing is that she doesn't want me to touch her fanny anymore.  

8:38 am

Why doesn't she?  Has my snoggosity deteriorated while I was in exile?  

9:52 am

I would think she was just trying to be mean if she didn't think I was trying to be mean.  She had the nerve to say I had written that letter myself and wanted to make a fool of her.  I told her that's ridiculous because everyone knows I can't read cursive.  Imagine I tried to write it.  She would defiantly know it was a fake.

10:56 am

What does she take me for?  An idiot?  There's no way I'm going to believe what she read to me.  Hogwash wants me to be a wizard.  Yeah right.  Why would any school want me?  

June 21

11:59 pm

I guess Bigmouth wasn't lying.  That guy Dimple-door came back today.  He told me to pack because he's taking me with him to Hogwash tomorrow.  What if I don't want to go?  I don't want to go somewhere where I have no reputation.  I'm the bad kid. If I go to Hogwash I'm going to have to remake my reputation.  

June 22

12:01 am

But then again I can reuse some of my jokes.  No one there will know I've used them.

12:02 am

But Dimple-door seems too good-natured.  He probably wouldn't cry if I filled his knickers' drawer with weeds.  And I'm sure he didn't turn into a girl like Evil.  That means he has no flowered knickers to hang out the window!

12:03 am

Oh horrors of all horrors!   How am I going to be a nuisance if there's nothing to be a nuisance about?  Maybe if I snog Evil he'll let me stay.

10:13 am

Dimple-door's a teacher at Hogwash.  He said he knew about my parents.  Maybe that'll be worth going for.  Plus there's a headmaster.  Dimple-door isn't the head guy.  That means I might still have someone to torture.  I told him I needed time to think.

10:18 am

Hogwash, here I come.  I told Raven if his nose wasn't so big I'd put him in my suitcase, but as it was I didn't think I'd get it closed.  I gave my boys a list of things to do to Evil and make them promise to tell me how he reacted.

10:30 am

Good-bye orphanage.  Tear.  I'm going to miss being a pain.  All my boys came to see me off.  I think they were crying but I didn't want to say anything because Pig can be mean when he's sad.  Bigmouth showed up.  She hugged me.  I let her because I didn't want to me mean, plus I wanted to get the earthworm in her hair and that was the easiest way to get close enough.  Funny thing is that she wasn't mad about it.  She just started to blubber and go on about how she was going to miss me.  I could see Evil looking at me from his window.  He was defiantly afraid to come down in case he forgot he wasn't allowed to snog me good-bye.  

11:15 am

On the road to some place.  Day-gone alley I think.  We're getting books and stuff from there for school.  Dimple-door's lending me money so I can have everything I need.  He's so cool.

June 30

11:58 pm

In two minutes it'll be two months until I go to Hogwash.  I mean, Hogwarts.  And the Dimple-door is really Dumbledore.  I found that out today in the bookshop from some thundering giant of a kid.  He said he was going to Hogwash, er, Hogwarts too.  He said he's in my year.  Oh great.  


	6. The End

July 18

12:35 pm

There's way too much to do here.  I don't have time to do any jokes.  Well actually I tried one on Hagrid, that huge kid.  I tried putting a lizard thing in his cauldron but he was happy instead of freaked.  Arg, he's so frustrating.  At least he doesn't look at me like he wants to snog me all the time.  

12:37 pm

Although sometimes I think he wants to snog his stupid lizard thing.  Erlack

July 21

5:27 pm

Hagrid said I look different now that I have some food in my belly.  I wasn't sure what he meant until I looked at myself in the mirror.  It's true.  My eyes are still kind of slanty but my cheeks have colour in them and my cheekbones don't stick out.  

5:29 pm

I am definitely snog-material.

August 31

11:59 pm

Tomorrow I leave!  Deep breath.  Apparently here I have to have a real name.  So everyone calls me Tom.  Oh and that's my Dad's name too.  He was a mug-all or something while my mom was a witch.  Good-bye Whitey.  

11:59:50

I don't want to stop being Whitey.  I am Whitey.  Whitey is me.  I am Whitey by every definition, except I'm not quite so pale anymore.  Or thin.  Or dirty.  But still!

September 1

8:45 am

Last day as Whitey the terror.  My new life begins now as Tom Riddle, the good boy.  Or until next summer when I go back to all my buds in Evil's domain.  I think I'm going to miss being bad.  Tear.  Maybe there'll be some wet prat I can annoy.  

No, maturity is key here.  If I'm going to be trouble, I'm going to be mature trouble.  I will only annoy people in style.  Then I can be real evil, not wet, flowered knickers, snogging little boys evil like Evil, just evil.  Sounds like so much fun I can hardly wait.

December 4

10:23 pm

What the bloody hell?  I found my old journal.  Cool.  Maybe Scelus can help me enchant it so only I can read it.  It is pretty though.  Even if I can't put a charm on it, I think I'll keep it.  I like the black cover.  Very enticing.  Very noble looking.  

December 15

11:59 pm

Back in Evil's hellhole.  I got back today and I had the most terrible shock.  I'd have blubbered like a child if it weren't for all my training at Hogwarts on being a big kid.  For some strange reason I find my eyes leaking now though. I don't want anyone to see me like this.  

December 16

12:00 am

EVIL LET HIM DIE.  I don't care what anyone else says, Evil's going to pay.  We all knew Ribs was sick, how come he couldn't do anything for him?  Oh Bloody F***king hell.

December 31

11:59 pm

I'm never coming back here again, as long as I live.  Except when I graduate and come back and rid this earth of Evil.  Then I'll rid the earth of my father.  It's people like them who don't deserve to live.  I will avenge your death Ribs.  Lord Voldemort will avenge your death.  Just you wait, just wait.


End file.
